1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile livestock feeder for use in connection with feeding livestock. The mobile livestock feeder has particular utility in connection with providing a large portable feed capacity along with minerals and fly control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile livestock feeders are desirable for providing a large portable feed capacity along with minerals and fly control.
The use of livestock feeders is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,297 to Roberts discloses a feeder attachment for grain wagons. However, the Roberts ""297 patent does not provide a multifunctional livestock feeder with an integral mineral feeder and fly control systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,502 to Cox discloses a livestock feeder apparatus. However, the Cox ""502 patent does not provide a multifunctional livestock feeder with an integral mineral feeder and fly control systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,044 to Sorrels discloses a portable cattle feeder. However, the Sorrels ""044 patent does not provide a multifunctional livestock feeder with an integral mineral feeder and fly control systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,962 to Garman discloses a portable mobile rack and trough type livestock feeder. However, the Garman ""962 patent does not provide a multifunctional livestock feeder with an integral mineral feeder and fly control systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,183 to Sampson discloses a portable feeder apparatus. However, the Sampson ""183 patent does not provide a multifunctional livestock feeder with an integral mineral feeder and fly control systems. Lastly, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 342,700 to Vernese discloses a horse trailer. However, the Vernese ""700 patent does not provide a multifunctional livestock feeder with an integral mineral feeder and fly control systems.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mobile livestock feeder that provides a large portable feed capacity along with minerals and fly control. The prior art patents make no provision for an integral mineral feeder and fly control systems.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved mobile livestock feeder that can be used for providing a large portable feed capacity along with minerals and fly control. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the mobile livestock feeder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a large portable feed capacity along with minerals and fly control.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of livestock feeders now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved mobile livestock feeder, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved mobile livestock feeder and method which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a mobile livestock feeder which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a mobile livestock feeder, comprising a gooseneck hitch trailer comprising at least one trough and at least one storage unit, a mineral feeder connected to the trailer, at least one fly control system connected to the trailer, and at least one heavy duty jack connected to the trailer.
In one embodiment, the present invention comprises a mobile livestock feeder, comprising a gooseneck hitch trailer comprising two parallel troughs and a storage unit, at least one hinged gate connected to the trailer, at least one arm connected to the gooseneck hitch, a mineral feeder connected to the trailer, a fly a dust bag connected to the trailer,fly oil holding tank connected to the trailer, a cattle rub connected to the holding tank, and at least one heavy duty jack connected to the trailer.
In another embodiment, the present invention comprises a mobile livestock feeder, comprising a dual-axle gooseneck hitch trailer comprising two parallel troughs and a storage unit, at least one hinged gate connected to the trailer, two arms connected to the gooseneck hitch, a mineral feeder connected to the trailer, a fly dust bag connected to the trailer, a fly oil holding tank connected to the trailer, tubing connected to the holding tank, a rope wick-style automatic oiler comprising at least one oil pad connected to the tubing, and two heavy duty jacks connected to the trailer.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include hinges and other attachments. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mobile livestock feeder that has all of the advantages of the prior art livestock feeders and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mobile livestock feeder that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mobile livestock feeder that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such mobile livestock feeder economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new mobile livestock feeder that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile livestock feeder for providing a large portable feed capacity. This allows more efficient feeding with fewer refills and fewer feeders.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile livestock feeder with an integral mineral feeder and fly control systems. This makes it possible to accomplish multiple tasks simultaneously.